The complete or partial detachment of ligaments, tendons or other soft tissues from their associated bones within the body occurs relatively frequently. For example, the rotator cuff, a group of four muscles that wrap around the shoulder joint to attach the upper arm to the shoulder blade, in part allows the shoulder to move and turn through a wider range than any other joint in the body. Unfortunately, tears of the rotator cuff are common, making many routine activities difficult and painful. Similarly, cruciate ligaments of the knee, e.g., the anterior cruciate ligament, are often completely detached or partially detached from the femur or other associated bone. These types of injuries generally result from excessive stresses being applied to the soft tissues. For example, a tissue detaching injury may occur as the result of a fall, overexertion during a work-related activity, during the course of an athletic event, and/or in association with other situations or physical activities.
A number of surgical techniques exist for reattaching detached tissues and/or completely replacing severely damaged tissues. One such technique involves reattachment of detached tissue using traditional attachment devices such as metal staples, sutures over buttons, cancellous bone screws, and/or other anchor devices. These types of traditional attachment techniques and devices may also be used to attach tendon or ligament substitutes to the desired bone or bones. Traditional anchors often rely on the quality of the cortical or cancellous bone in order to obtain sufficient purchase. However, traditional anchors rely on strong and healthy cortical and cancellous bone to achieve sufficient purchase. As a result of certain diseases or as the age of a patient increases, bone mineral density often decreases and can compromise bone strength. This can provide a challenge when using traditional anchors in such bones.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved suture anchor assemblies, surgical kits, and surgical repair methods.